An Electrifying Heart
by Jeannenobunaga
Summary: <html><head></head>What happens when Dana gets bullied? What happens when an alien with the power of electricity comes and saves her? Will there be romance you bet! Enjoy! Rated T for swearing.</html>


One day Dana was walking home from going to the park when suddenly a water balloon got thrown at her. It was filled with water. Then more water balloons filled with water were thrown at her.

"Get out of here you ugly faggot!"

"Yeah you don't belong here you fuckin monster!"

"Go die in a hole you ugly slutty whore!"

She was being called names left and right. The bullying was still continuing and not stopping. She had nowhere to go to for help. She just wanted to run away. Suddenly a group of guys came up to her.

"Let's beat the shit out of you!"

"Yeah that'll teach you not to mess with us!"

They punched her, kicked her until her body was all battered and bruised. She coughed up blood and she couldn't see through one black eye. Her right leg was sprained and she had trouble walking. They were going to kill her at this rate when suddenly something large and yellow stood in front of her. He had his back turned to her. Suddenly what looked like jolts of electricity shocked and paralyzed all the bullies and they ran away in fear and they were hurting.

"You're not hurting? Are you ok? Did they get you anywhere?"

Dana just looked up at her savior and saw that he was a Sasquatch like creature. She quickly scooted away from him afraid he was going to hurt her too.

"It's ok. I am not going to hurt you. Please don't be afraid"

Dana started crying now tears streaming down her cheeks. She put her face on her knees and just cried her eyes out. The alien came closer to her in great long strides. He swept his arms under her knees and he picked her up and carried her bridal style. He went and sat down by an old large tree with her sitting on his lap. She was still crying.

"What's the matter my dear? Come now. Stop your crying" He said to her as he gently brushed one hand on her cheek and wiped all her tears away. She stopped crying immediately.

"B-because I can't take it anymore. I-I just want to die! I shouldn't live anymore!" She said as she started to cry again.

He gently and slowly rocked her back and forth putting a hand on her back and rubbing her back in soothing circles. She clung to him now resting her head on his chest.

"W-who are you? You shouldn't have saved me!"

"My name is shocksquatch and yes I should have saved you! I wasn't just going to stand by and watch a poor defenseless beautiful girl getting hurt."

"But I didn't want to be saved. I just want to die!"

"Come now. Stop thinking like that. You are a young pretty girl with her whole life ahead of her. You don't deserve to die and I will not allow you to die. I will save you. Let me be the one to take all your pain away."

"B-but..."

"No buts. You are not dying now ya hear?"

"B-but...I"

Suddenly she couldn't finish her sentence because shocksquatch smashed his lips against hers kissing her feverishly and fervently. She just opened her eyes wide but she didn't kiss him back. She was too shocked.

"Goodness you are all wet. What happened? You are going to get a cold"

"T-they threw water balloons at me."

"Oh my dear I am so sorry. I am so sorry they did that"

"Yeah well it's nothing you could have stopped anyway. I go through this every single day"

"That's terrible. You should not have to go through this. You don't deserve it!"

"Yeah well according to them I do"

"No you don't. I swear I am going to beat those punk's faces in if they ever touch you or call you another name ever again! They will have me to answer to!"

Dana couldn't believe what she was hearing. No one had ever stood up for her before and no one had ever did anything this nice for her before either. She just continued to stare at him.

"No one has ever been kind or ever stood up for me before. Ever! I am just a stranger to you"

"What is your name?"

"Dana"

"Well Dana yes you may be a stranger to me but that doesn't mean I will just sit back and let them hurt you. I am not that kind of person. If anyone needs me I will be there to help them no matter what"

"You...you don't think I am what those bullies called me?"

"No I don't. In fact I think the complete opposite. You are beautiful, kind, sweet, caring, compassionate, strong, selfless and just plain awesome!"

"But why? No one has ever said anything like that to me before!"

"Because I have fallen in love with you Dana, that's why."

"But...I..."

She started to cry again. He rubbed his nose gently against her cheek and bumped his forehead into hers looking her in the eyes. He nuzzled her face with his mouth and he wiped her tears away then he tilted her chin up to look at him again. He slowly leaned in a put his mouth on hers claiming her lips and kissing her passionately. She kissed him back. Then they pulled apart.

"Listen you are mine now and I will not let anyone hurt you ever again in any kind of way"

"Oh ok" she meekly said.

"God you are just too adorable I can't stand it"

And with that he wrapped his arms around her, pulled her flesh smack dab into his chest and kissed her passionately once again. After they parted she soon started to smile. She smiled up at him and he put his hand on hers entwining their fingers together and resting them on his lap. She looked off into the sunset smiling. Maybe just maybe she would be ok. She started to live her life to the fullest and the bullying soon stopped completely with shocksquatch's help. She began to live her life and she didn't want to due anymore. She wanted to live now that she had someone who understands her right by her side. And with that she was once again happy.

The End


End file.
